The Baty Past
by writingblondie
Summary: Bella is sleep talking and makes Edward remember his period of rebellion. Do we know everything about his past? Or do we only know what he was willing to tell the family? Oneshot BxE after E before BD with a cameo of one of our all-time favorite superheros!


Well this is my first story! Its short and sweet and has a different twist that I personally havn't seen before and I just loved the idea! I hope you guys do too!

Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN TWILIGHT! no matter how much I wish I did :D SM wrote and owns it! the idea for batman isn't mine either - obviously

* * *

><p>His hair was coarse and dirty. His eyes were dark and wild. His lips were sealed in a grin. His mind was as dark as his shadow. His soul was non existant.<p>

And I was going to kill him.

EPOV:

"Goodnight love." I said to my Bella as she murmerd a muffled "'Night" in return. Her beautiful features were even more perfect when she slept. I sighed. I couldn't wait for her to begin her sleeptalking. I always learned so much about her. The thing I would miss most after our wedding, though I'll never tell her, is her sleep talking. I took her hand in mine and grabbed the ring off of the side table and sliped it on her finger. I loved the way it sat there. She was going to be my wife and that amazing fact trumped loosing her sleep talking.

About an hour after she fell asleep, my Bella's body tensed besides me. "No... get away from me..." she shouted to my horror. What could she possibly be thinking about? I decided to wake her up from her nightmare.

"Bella? Bella love, wake up. It's only a dream. I'm right here." I said as she quickly opened her eyes to look at me. She saw my eyes and let out a sigh of what seemed to be relief. Her dream wasn't about me... was it?

"Oh Edward! I was in Port Angeles again! But you weren't showing up! I kept waiting and waiting..." she said as she broke down sobbing. The twinge in my heart grew.

"Bella you know that I'll always be there for you, no matter what. I will always be there to save you. I promise." I looked deeply into her eyes hoping she wouldn't see the fear I held that one day I wouldn't be there to save her.

"Okay. I love you Edward. Goodnight," she said as she kissed me softly. Her warm lips pressed against mine as I returned her kiss even softer.

"Goodnight love." I whispered for the second time that night. How I adored her.

"Mmm." Bella said in her sleep less than half an hour later. "Edward, why didn't you stay with Carlisle?"

I was shocked. Were her eyes open? No. Why was she dreaming of this?

"It's okay. You saved lives." Even in her dreams she felt the need to calm me. She soon stopped sleep talking and entered a deep sleep. I stared at her cealing as my flasback began.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX

"I just can't do this anymore," I said to my father as I ran. I couldn't look behind me or I would see what the severe disappointment in my father's eyes.

"I just hope you're happy with the decision you're making Edward." Carlisle said. I felt his eyes on my back trying to block his thoughts from my mind. I slipped.

_Just know that we'll be here for you when you want to come back._

I sighed. Carlisle and his new wife, Esme, were the two kindest people I had ever met (save my own mother). They had come to feel like parents. As my parent, Carlisle tried to make me follow his life style and be a vegetarian like him. But this wasn't natural. Vampires are supposed to drink from humans, not from animals. I could hear the severe disappointment dripping in his thoughts. I refused to go back now though; this was my decision to make – not his. So I ran faster, hoping to get to New York before the night ended.

I arrived in New York with enough money to buy a large house on a cliff on the mainland looking out to Manhattan. I spent the day putting an outfit together so that I could be unknown to the world. I wanted to protect the good and I wanted to keep the existence of vampires on the down low. I created a back story quickly and chose the perfect outfit. I bought gadgets galore and left for town, in normal clothes, that night. While I was there, I ran into two other vampires who created a small coven. One's name was Alfred, the other Robin. We quickly became friends and decided to go to my house to chat some more before the sun came out.

They wanted to take part in my plan. Alfred became my butler, changing his name to Alfred Pennyworth, and Robin became my sidekick. Because he was only 13 when he was changed, we made jokes about him being the "Boy Wonder".

"So what should you're superhero name be?" Alfred asked me. I hadn't thought of that.

"I don't know. Got any ideas?"

"WONDERMAN!" shouted Robin.

"That's a great idea Robin but I think I'll just think about it some more and tell you when I figure out a good one."

Tonight was to be my first night on the job. I went out and bought a fancy car so that I would look more human. My outfit was black with a black cape and a black belt to carry my gadgets. I blended in perfectly with the night. As I drove around, I heard a woman scream. I parked my car and got out quickly. There was a man cornering her with the most disgusting thoughts I had ever heard.

His hair was coarse and dirty. His eyes were dark and wild. His lips were sealed in a grin. His mind was as dark as his shadow. His soul was non-existent.

And I was going to kill him.

I grabbed his back and pulled him away quickly from the screaming woman. I told her to run. I then killed the disgusting man and quickly drained him. I stuck a knife in where I bit him and made it look like a human had killed him. By the time the police got there I was already running to my car.

They yelled at me, trying to get me to stop. Finally one of them asked, "What's your name?"

With a smirk I replied, "Batman," as I got in my car and drove off.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO

"Edward?" said Bella as she returned me from my flashback. I looked at her and she was still sleeping. I decided to play with her and see what happened.

"Yes my Bella?" I said with a smile.

"Batman's my favorite hero. Can I have a Batman shirt?" Once again, she surprised me.

"I can do much better than that Bella. Would you like the real cape?" her sleeping body froze.

"YES!" she shouted with excitement. I was laughing so hard that I fell on the floor with a _thud_ (and I was pretty sure there was an Edward-shaped dent aswell) laughing hysterically. I heard Bella wake up but I continued to laugh.

"Whats so damn funny?" She aked, looking at me as if i were crazy.

"Batman." I said as she blushed.

"Oh. I talked about that? I was dreaming of a comic store and they had a Batman shirt. I don't know why but suddenly I was wearing Batman's cape and then I woke up to you laughing. What did I say?"

"Oh nothing Bella. Nothing at all." I said smiling as I calmed down and rose to kiss her confused, pouting face.

* * *

><p>Thanks for reading! I know it was short and my future stories will be longer but please review! Constructive criticism is the only way to get better :D<p> 


End file.
